Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of appliances for preparing drinks and, more particularly, toward an appliance for producing milk froth and milk drinks, to a drinks preparation system as well as to a drinks preparation machine.
Description of Related Art
Milk frother appliances as integrated modules of coffee machines or as separate appliances, which are dockable onto coffee machines are known. EP 2 047 779 discloses a coffee machine with a dockable milk module, wherein hot steam from the coffee machine is used to froth milk which is sucked out of a vessel of the milk module according to the Venturi principle. The frothed milk is dispensed via a pivotable arm. EP 2 220 973 shows a coffee machine with a dispensing device for milk froth. The acting manner of the dispensing device is likewise based on the Venturi effect, on account of which milk is sucked out of a separate vessel by way of hot steam injected into the Venturi nozzle, is swirled with air and is thus frothed up. The dispensing device is integrated into the housing of the coffee outlet, but is arranged such that milk does not need to be led further into the inside of the coffee machine, so that its parts can be cleaned separately. Despite this, the principle is based on milk being processed in the inside of the coffee machine housing, which demands more effort on the part of the user for cleaning.